


Mistletoe

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [43]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt #11 MistletoeCharacter: Steve HarringtonWarning: N/A





	Mistletoe

You knocked on Steve’s door, shivering outside in cold. Every Saturday the two of you and kids got together at Steve’s house to play video games, eat pizza, and spend some time together. 

“Hey, Steve” You greet him with a hug as he opens the door, quickly moving inside and standing in the hallway to talk off your scarf and coat. Steve’s stood next to you ready to take the items from you and hang them up when the two of you hear distinctly childlike giggles. 

“What you shitheads giggling about?”

“Mistletoe! Steve and Y/N sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!” It had never been more obvious than in that moment at that they truly were just little kids than when the start with that song. You instinctively looked at where the kids where appointing above your heads and saw that they were indeed correct, a large bunch of mistletoe was hanging over the two of you. 

You roll your eyes in amusement at the kids and meet Steve’s eye, shrugging lightly. It was a just a kiss after, it wasn’t like you were getting married or something. 

Its incredibly quick, just a chaste little peck on the lips, but the two of you still pull away rather bashful. Steve is red in the cheeks, and shoves Dustin lightly and playfully as he laughs at the two of you. You can’t really explain how one of the quickest and smallest kisses can make you feel so giddy, but you know that’s probably not the end of it.

You smile at the kids and roll your eyes as they tease the two of you, but when they’re not looking you catch Steve’s eye and just smile. 


End file.
